Grey Clouds
by Icefang Med Cat
Summary: No body likes me. Everyone rejects me. People make fun of me. Why? Because I am Greycould, the daughter of WebClan's medicine cat.
1. Prolouge and allegiances

**(please review! I hope you like it!)**

_No body likes me. Everyone rejects me. People make fun of me. Why? Because I am Greycould, the daughter of our medicine cat._

_Before my mom was a medicine cat, she gave birth to me. For some reason everyone in my family is an only kit. She was an only kit. Her mother died giving birth, before her sister was supposed to be born. Me? I was just the only kit. I remember hearing my dad, say "Only one? Wow. That's unusual." _

_My dad died 4 days after I was born, so I never really knew him. _

_Anyways, back to my mom. StarClan apparently told our previous medicine cat that Windpool was the one to be the medicine cat, because she could no longer love my father who was dead. My mother was chosen as a warrior, for some odd reason. Everyone loves my mother, no one doubts her. But everyone hates me. No one trusts me. Why? I don't know._

_This is my life, from beginning to end. End. End as in now. Right now._

_They say when you die you life flashes before your eyes._

Webclan

**Leader**-

Moonstar: she cat

**Deputy**-

Coldfur: tom

**Medicine cat**-

Windpool: she cat

**Warriors**-

Rapidwind: tom

Greycloud: she cat (starts as an apprentice)

Snakeslither: tom

Spotpelt: tom

Copperfur: tom

Silverstorm: she cat

Shadowtail: she cat

Frostheart: she cat

Patchpelt: tom

Twigtail: tom

Shellfang: she cat

**Apprentices**-

Pollenpaw: she cat mentor: Windpool

Gravelpaw: tom mentor: Rapidwind

Mistpaw: she cat mentor: Shadowtail

Shadepaw: tom mentor: Frostheart

Skypaw: tom mentor: Shellfang

Lakepaw: she cat mentor: Shadowtail

**Queens**-

Flowerblossom mate: Spotpelt

Gingerfur mate: Snakeslither

Creamtail mate: Coldfur

**Kits**-

Logkit she cat mother: Flowerblossom

Berrykit: she cat mother: Flowerblossom

Flamingkit tom mother: Gingerfur

Acidkit tom mother: Gingerfur

Velvetkit: she cat mother: Gingerfur

Mosskit: she cat mother: Creamtail

Seedkit: tom mother: Creamtail

Fangkit: she cat mother: Creamtail

**Elders**:

Roosterpelt: tom

Hareclaw: tom

Vineheart: she cat

Pinefrost: she cat


	2. Chapter 1, Rejected

Grey Clouds

Chapter 1: Rejected

**(Hi! I realize I already started a story with this title and this plot line, but I really didn't like it so I decided to start over! I hope this version will be WAY better than my last one! Anyways, please R&R!)**

A pair of amber eyes peered out of the apprentice den. They looked around; left, then right. Finally a light grey she-cat with a white muzzle walked out. She looked warily around at her clanmates. They looked at her the same way. Her name was Greypaw. She was supposed to receive her warrior name tonight. But something disrupted her. Something went wrong- well, things were wrong from the day she was born. But this was far worse then anything that had ever happened before. And this is where our story begins.

Greypaw walked slowly over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a thrush. Today would be her last hunting session with her mentor, Silverstorm. She wanted to be great. If Silverstorm could report back to camp telling everyone how well Greypaw had hunted, maybe they would start respecting her by who she was- and not who her mother was.

After taking one last bite of her juicy thrush, she padded softly over to where Silverstorm sat quietly gossiping by Snakeslither. Snakeslither gave her a look of anger, and a hint of something else. Greypaw unsheathed her claws and hissed at him. Silverstorm flashed her an angry look, but not for the same reason. "I'm sorry." Greypaw said to Snakeslither, although she wasn't. Silverstorm got up and sighed.

"Honestly, Greypaw, control your temper a little bit." Silverstorm said under her breath, but Greypaw still caught it.

"He doesn't trust me!" Greypaw replied. "No one in this clan does!"

Silverstorm sighed again. "Everyone in this clan knows you're going to be a great warrior." Silverstorm said for the third time in the past two days. Greypaw knew she was lying. She shook herself furiously and tried to concentrate on all of her hunting moves. The two padded towards the camp entrance, but Greypaw couldn't help hearing a quick phrase from one of the apprentices.

"She's gonna snap soon, I know it."

Because of Greypaw's quick wit and amazing hunting skills, she had somehow managed to do good despite all the pressure. She had managed to catch 2 mice, a vole, and a plump squirrel. Silverstorm would have to comment on how good she had done.

Since she had done a good job, Greypaw decided to give herself a good lick and let her mind wander.

She instantly fell into a daydream about having kin. His name was Bearpaw. He was handsome, with a pure brown pelt just like people had described her father as looking, with a couple black stripes on his head. He stunk at hunting, he hated fighting, and he did a wonderful job at making Greypaw look good. But for some reason the clan didn't hate him. And neither did his mother.

Greypaw popped back into reality. She was letting the daydream get out of hand. Heartbeats later her mind started to wander again. Mother loved Bearpaw. But she didn't love Greypaw. Why did Greypaw's mother hate her? It was obvious. Greypaw made Windpool look like a disloyal medicine cat. But Greypaw was born before Windpool became a medicine cat. Greypaw felt rejected.

Again Greypaw popped back into reality as Silverstorm called her name. "Greypaw! Greypaw well done!" She praised. A smile grew on Silverstorm's face, and it spread right over to Greypaw.

Greypaw walked right over to the medicine cat den to fetch her mother. It was time! In just a few minutes she would have her warrior name! "Windpool!" She called. "Mother, it's time for me to get my warrior name!"

Windpool looked nervously over at Greypaw. "I'm sorry, but I'm too busy right now." She said. "Can we talk about this after the ceremony?"

Greypaw stared at her mother. She felt an icy claw grip at her heart. "But mom…" She started.

Windpool shook her head. "I'm busy. Go away."

A single tear welled up in Greypaw's eye. It was clear her mother didn't care about Greypaw. It was clear that she wanted Greypaw out of her life. "I thought that… because of what happened between us… you would love me more than any mother loves their kits."

Windpool turned back to Greypaw and pretended not to hear, but she did a horrible job. "What?"

"I thought that because we were both different… but you don't. You hate me." Greypaw got up. She took a few steps back. Her mother took a few steps towards her, but Greypaw didn't want anything more to do with her mother, or her clan. She turned, and she fled out of camp.

**(Well? Better? I hope so. I think it was. Anyways, review please! I don't care about flames, I laugh at them!)**


	3. Chapter 2, Silver eyes

Grey Clouds

Chapter 2: Silver eyes

**(I have a great idea for this chapter! YAY! That rarely happens for me! Anyways, there's a surprising twist! Read it and find out! Oh, and review too please!)**

Greypaw sheltered in a hollowed out fallen tree. The moon had risen as high as it could and was starting to go back down again. The only sound was the pitter patter of the raindrops on the top of the tree.

Greypaw sat deep in thought. Maybe she should have at least waited until she got her warrior name before she left, that way she would have something happy to think about. She took a deep breath, then curled up and tried to sleep. But in the hollow, no wind could come and blow her into an easy sleep. After several minutes passed, Greypaw sat up again. Sleep was hopeless; she could at least do something useful with her time.

After a quick stretch, she padded to the edge of the tree hollow. She pricked her ears for the sound of prey, but it was still raining, and nothing could be heard over it. She padded back sullenly back in.

It was then that she realized that something was looking in at her. She turned around to see a pair of shining silver eyes staring in at her. At her first look, she thought it was a StarClan cat. But then she realized she recognized those silver eyes. A shiver ran through her body as the pair of eyes squinted.

Suddenly, something whispered to her. "Don't come back…" It said to her. Greypaw turned back to the silver eyes, but they weren't there anymore. She ran outside, but all she could hear was the whisper of the wind.

Greypaw awoke in a different kind of forest. She smelled other WebClan cats there, but she couldn't see anything. Suddenly, a cat with stars in her pelt walked out from behind a fern plant. She had beautiful long cream colored fur, with a strange small black spot right between her sparking green eyes.

"I am Featherfall." The strange cat said. Her voice was beautiful, it was slightly low pitched, and it echoed all around Greypaw. "I have a special message for you."

Greypaw looked at the cat apparently named Featherfall. "Wha-"

"I have no time to explain. You have to get back as soon as possible!" Featherfall hissed. "There are strange things happening! Things only you can stop!"

Greypaw awoke with a start. She looked violently around. Featherfall was gone. She got up and shook her head. No, it was just a weird dream. Greypaw couldn't go back!

But then she remembered what Featherfall had told her. Strange things were happening, things only she could stop! This would be her chance! If she could stop these things, the clan would trust her again!

And maybe her mother would love her like she once did.

Greypaw started to pace. What would she SAY? 'Oh, I went for a stroll, and before I realized it I was in another clan territory and I decided since it was raining I would shelter somewhere at the edge of our territory!' No, she couldn't say that. If she did, her leader would think less of her, and maybe she'd have to wait to get her warrior name.

She thought for a long time until she finally came up with it. She'd tell the leader she had a lot on her mind and she wanted some time alone to clear her head.

As Greypaw headed back, the ground crunching below her as she stepped on each delicate leaf, she started having doubts. What if the clan leader was angry with her, and decided not to let her back in the clan? No, Moonstar was fair, and if Greypaw needed time alone Moonstar would not be mad at her for it.

But what if she was? What if Greypaw wasn't allowed back? She couldn't live alone, after living for so long with her hateful clanmates. What would she do?

As Greypaw neared the camp entrance, she stopped for a mere second to catch her breather. Maybe she should hunt a little bit. She crouched down as a mouse darted past her nose, and slowly stalked it to the roots of a beech tree. In one quick blow to the neck it was dead. She dug up earth and put the mouse inside the hole. She'd come back for it later.

Not long after a sparrow darted above her head, and let out a long screeching call. "Rats!" Greypaw said out loud. "Darn thing scared the prey!"

A rustle behind her and a sniff told her Lakepaw was coming up behind her. "I'm sorry!" His voice said. "I didn't mean it. I thought I could catch it, but I guess I can't.

Greypaw turned around to face the apprentice. "It's ok." She said quietly. "We all make mistakes. You just startled me a bit, that's all."

"Yeah, but there's no more prey." Lakepaw said. With a quick sniff he realized who he was talking too. "GREYPAW!" He exclaimed.

Greypaw looked surprised. "Yeah, it's me. Why?" No one had ever been happy to see her before.

"Greypaw, you're back! The clan's been looking all over for you!" Lakepaw ran over to her and ran a raspy tongue over her ear.

"They've been LOOKING for me?" Greypaw was astonished. They cared, they really cared!

She let Lakepaw take her back to camp, but she was walking beside a cat who really cared about her. She couldn't help putting a small reluctant smile over her face. But as she neared the camp she slowed down a little bit. She heard Lakepaw say something about picking up the pace, but if anything Greypaw walked slower. A pair of silver eyes looked angrily at her. _Silverstorm!_


	4. Chapter 3, Strange Decisions

Grey Clouds

Chapter 3: Strange Decisions

**(Oh, I got totally great ideas for this chapter! Hope you like! School started today so updations (lol that's not a word!) will be really slow. As always, please review.)**

The silver eyes seemed to blurt out everything that was going on. Silverpool, her mentor, her only friend in the clan, wanted her gone.

Greypaw looked at the ground. Only one thing could cheer her up.

Moonstar was the first cat to come up to her. "Greypaw!" She said. "You weren't here last night for your ceremony, and I couldn't do Gravelpaw and Pollenpaw without you. So, I guess we'll just have to do it now!" Greypaw was astonished. Wasn't Moonstar going to ask where she was? Why she'd gone?

But those thoughts vanished within seconds. Her warrior ceremony! Right now!

"Will all cats old enough to catch they're own prey please gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Moonstar's voice rang out. Instantly Patchpelt and Shellfang got up from where they were sharing a rabbit. Frostheart and Copperfur, the longest sleepers in the clan, yawned as the padded out of the warrior's den. Within minutes everyone was gathered around one small rock.

"It's time for 3 apprentices to get they're warrior name." Greypaw felt about to burst with pride. This was it! This was her moment to shine! Moonstar went on. "Greypaw, Gravelpaw, and Pollenpaw have been training really hard. I realize that Gravelpaw and Pollenpaw still have a half a moon to go, but they have shone they are ready for they're warrior name, and it's time for these three to get it. Gravelpaw!"

Gravelpaw also looked about to burst with pride. He took a small leap up, and sat down next to Moonstar. "StarClan honors your bravery, and your skill. I send you to them as a full warrior! From this moment on, your name will be Gravelpath!"

"Gravelpath! Gravelpath!" The warrior's and apprentices around her called out. With a flick of the tail Gravelpath leaped down, and Moonstar went on with the ceremony. "Pollenpaw!"

Greypaw was becoming impatient. She should have been called first, but she knew that she was being punished for running away, and now she would have to wait. She threw out a quick sigh and turned her attention back to the highrock.

"…I send you to them as a full warrior! From this moment on, your name will be Pollenflower!" Greypaw was the first to call out the name this time.

"Pollenflower! Pollenflower!"

It was her turn! Finally! Greypaw straightened up, and gave her chest a few quick licks. Finally Moonstar's voice bellowed through the hollow. "Greypaw!"

Padding lightly on her paws, Greypaw made her way up to the Highrock. She jumped up, and sat down a mouse-length away from Moonstar. Moonstar laid her tail on Greypaw's sholder.

"Today Greypaw needs special recognition!" Moonstar said. Instantly Greypaw's eyes squinted. What had she done?

Moonstar went on. "We all know that because of her heritage, she is not like most cats. But that makes her special. She has done better than any apprentice when it comes to hunting, fighting, and taking care of her clan, even if she does have that 'cloud' always raining down on her." She paused, and Greypaw realized she was supposed to be laughing. But how could she laugh when her leader had given her such a praise?

"And because of this cloud always raining on your parade…" Again she paused, but this time the rest of the clan laughed. "-I have decided your name. StarClan honors you as a full warrior! Your name… will be Greycloud."

Greycloud beamed as the rest of her clan called out her name. "Greycloud! Greycloud!" But as Greycloud stared down at the cheering cats below her, she realized one cat wasn't cheering. _Silverstorm! _She hissed under her breath. _That traitor!_

Greycloud leaped gracefully down from the highrock and was about to make herself a nest in the warriors den, but her leader called her back.

"I have two more ceremonies to preform, and one more later tonight!" Moonstar announced. The clan groaned. "First of all, Rapidwind and Coldfur have decided it is time for them to become elders."

Both cats stepped up, and Moonstar preformed the ceremonies.

"Second of all, Flowerblossom's kits have reached they're sixth moon, and it's time for them to become apprentices!"

Greycloud zoned out for a bit. She thought about her name. It sounded wonderful! She loved the way it sounded, the way it felt on her tongue when she prounounced it…

"I said, GREYCLOUD!" Moonstar said a lot louder. Greycloud burst into reality. She looked around at her shocked clanmates. What had she done? Reluctantly she stepped up to the highrock.

"I realize this is only you're first couple of minutes being a warrior, but you have great skills that you must pass on to your new apprentice."

APPRENTICE? Greycloud was astonished. She'd been a warrior for less than a day and she already had an apprentice? No wonder her clanmates had looked so shocked. "M-me? But I'm… so inexperienced… and I…" Moonstar silenced her with a flick of her tail.

"As I said before, you have great skills that many other cats in this clan don't have. You know hunting skills many don't, and you know the best fighting moves. I need you to pass these on to Logpaw."

Greycloud swallowed and reluctantly touched noses with her new apprentice. "I promise I will…" Greycloud said shakily. Again Greycloud looked down at the glaring silver eyes, but couldn't worry about it. She was a new warrior, how could she already have an apprentice?

As Greycloud and Logpaw leaped down from the highrock, Silverstorm came up to her. "Coldfur's an elder now, and seeing how much Moonstar seems to love you, who knows. Maybe tonight you'll become the next deputy!" Silverstorm said in a joking way, although Greycloud could sense the hate in her voice. The wariness. But she couldn't blame Silverstorm. She was a good cat, and any cat would be mad if another cat was given an apprentice on her first day as a warrior.

Greycloud couldn't help feeling a little wary of Moonstar herself. She was being awfully nice to Greycloud, with the public praise, and now the apprentice!

Now it was Moonhigh. Greycloud had shown Logpaw the boarders of the territory. She had been enthusiastic and tentative the whole time. Now Moonstar had called her last ceremony of the day. It was time to announce the deputy.

"…I put my decision in the face of StarClan and hope they approve my choice. The new deputy will be…"

Greycloud waited. She couldn't wait to find out who the new deputy would be!

"Greycloud!"


End file.
